


Birthday Service

by Rexa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuurou birthday, Fluff and Smut, Kinda Kinky Stuff, M/M, NSFW, Naked Food Service, Sly Kouki
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Seijuurou semakin bingung kala secarik kertas berisikan pesan dari Kouki tergeletak di atas setelannya.'Sei ... kutunggu di meja makan, cepatlah nanti makan malamnya mendingin.'[Otanjoubi omedetou, Akashi Seijuurou]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xfrx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfrx/gifts).



> Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Rexa just borrow the character. I gain no profit from this fanwork, but some fun.  
> For Seijuurou birthday present.  
> A bit nsfw from rexa. Happy reading ♥
> 
> Special notes:  
> Dear Xfrx, hope you like this ones. Gomen not gomen XDDDD

"Kouki?"

  
Seijuurou melemparkan pandangannya untuk memindai kamar tidur mereka. Sebelum ia mandi tadi, Seijuurou yakin sudah meminta Kouki menunggunya terlebih dulu sebelum mereka pergi makan malam. Tapi ke mana tambatan hatinya itu?

  
Seijuurou masih mengusapkan handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut merahnya yang basah. Mengganti kimono mandinya dengan setelan kasual yang disediakan Kouki di atas tempat tidur mereka. Seijuurou semakin bingung kala secarik kertas berisikan pesan dari Kouki tergeletak di atas setelan yang disediakan untuknya.

  
'Sei ... kutunggu di meja makan, cepatlah nanti makan malamnya mendingin.'

  
Lalu ada goresan berbentuk hati dan kata penutup rangkaian huruf 'x' yang berjejer tiga.

  
Sudut bibir Seijuurou tertarik ke atas, membentuk kurva yang membuat wajah tampannya semakin rupawan. Sedikit tergesa Seijuurou mengenakan pakaiannya lalu bergegas ke ruang makan.

  
Begitu tiba di sana sepasang netra merah delima milknya melotot. Rasanya Seijuurou tiba-tiba jadi mengidap asthma, paru-parunya serasa dihimpit ikatan tali erat plus ditindih dinding beton beribu ton. Oh, jangan ingatkan mengenai bagian bawah tubuhnya yang mendadak meminta perhatian.

  
Well, bagaimana Seijuurou tidak sesak atas-bawah? Saat Koukinya terlentang di atas meja dengan tubuh berselimut kain satin tipis dan plastik bening?

Seijuurou bahkan tak perlu menebak kalau Kouki pasti tidak mengenakan apapun selain dua lembar fabrik tipis SANGAT transparan dan berbagai menu favorit mereka tersaji di atas tubuhnya. Ulangi sekali lagi, DI ATAS TUBUH KOUKINYA.

  
Seijuurou terlihat kalem, sayang innernya tak sekalem tampilan luarnya. Singa yang tertidur dalam dirinya mendadak berdiri perkasa dengan gagahnya dalam posiai siap menerkam dan menerjang.

Mengaumkan kebuasan yang membujuk Seijuurou untuk menyantap hidangan di depannya. Inner Seijuurou bergejolak. Antara takjub dan bergairah. Antara tak percaya dan bahagia.

  
Tanpa sadar ia terkekeh. Membuat satu-satunya meja hidup di ruangan itu menoleh dengan malu-malu.  
Seijuurou puas sekali dengan rona merah yang menyambangi wajah Kouki dan menyangi lobster bakar yang berada di atas perutnya.

  
"Se-Sei ... ka-kau sudah selesai mandi?"

  
Seringai predator dilempar. Giliran Kouki yang diserbu tremor. Tapi percayalah, Kouki suka dengen gelitik gemetar yang memasung tubuhnya. Oh, dia hanya tak mau bilang saja. Dipandangi dengan sepasang netra merah kekasih yang menjelma layaknya predator bengis, jiwa submisifnya menari-nari penuh bahagia.

  
Ah, Kouki lupa. Harusnya ia ingat suaminya itu iblis. Singa berkulit buaya, berhati naga. Tipe dominatif absolut dengan jiwa sadis. Dan ia malah menghidangkannya segudang masokis. Hahahaha. Tawa masam nan garing melintas dan menggema dalam hatinya. Kouki ketakutan tapi sekaligus senang.

  
Ah ya ampun ... tak tahulah yang mana lagi perasaannya sebenarnya. Gairah dalam dada malah meletup-letup. Sial. Rutuknya dalam hati.

  
Seijuurou melangkah pelan tapi mantap, dengan sengaja membuat kekasihnya berdebar-debar penuh kecemasan. Oh ya, kenapa tidak? Anggap saja ia memuji usaha kekasihnya ... ya kan? Tidak seru kalau langsung terjang.

  
"Se-Sei?" Kouki mencicit begitu Sei berada di dekatnya.

  
"Hmmm?"

  
"Ng, kamu marah? Aku membatalkan semua acaramu untuk ini. Aku ... aku merasa tidak tahu harus memberimu apa, jadi ... ya begitu."

  
Seijuurou kembali terkekeh lalu menjangkau rambut coklat Kouki dan mengacaknya penuh sayang. Melabuhkan kecupan sayang di keningnya.

  
"Tidak," ujarnya sembari tersenyum, jemarinya menelusur hingga ke dagu Kouki, "aku tidak marah. aku terkejut. Sungguh. Tak menyangka ... bahwa Koukiku begitu nakal. Apa ini hadiah ulang tahunku?"

Kouki mengangguk pelan. Lalu wajah merahnya berpaling sebelum kemudian Seijuurou menarik kembali agar ia dapat melihat betapa manisnya sang pelabuhan hati yang malu-malu kucing. Menggemaskan.

"Be-Begitulah, um ... Sei."

Seijuuurou mencolek saus mentega yang melumuri potongan cumi lalu mencicipinya. Seijuurou mampu melihat napas tertahan Kouki akibat ulahnya. Dalam hati ia tertawa. "Hmm ... aku terkesan. Sayang ada yang kurang," katanya seolah memojokan. Menebar umpan yang memancing Kouki.

  
Netra coklat mendelik tak terima. Ini memalukan ayolah ... masa belum cukup? 

Protes pun terlontar. "Eh?!! Tapi--!"

Umpan telah digigit, saatnya permainan dimulai.

  
"Shhh.... Jangan katakan apa pun." Lagi dibungkamnya Kouki dalam satu kalimat. Kouki mendadak menjadi panas-dingin saat seringai di wajah suaminya makin melebar.

"Ittadakimasu."  
.  
.  
.  
End.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA...... XDDDD  
> Can't say anything about this, but thanks for read it. See ya later!  
> (Sembunyi di bawah ranjang)  
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
